Ciúmes
by GinaCoely
Summary: Sabe quando você ve um cara com a sua garota? e morre de raiva/ciumes? - pois é eu nunca tinha me sentindo assim antes, ate agora - e não estou gostando nada disso!


N/A Oie gente!

Bom,essa é minha primeira oneshot.

eu estava lendo '**Onze Verdades sobre Percy e Annabeth' **uma historia da** Ketz **e me inspirei no item 11.

http:/www*fanfiction*net/s/5869487/1/Onze_Verdades_sobre_Percy_e_Annabeth (só trocar * por .)essa é a fic original, se quiser da uma lida antes, para entender melhor ta ai.

* * *

**11.** Todo mundo dizia que Annabeth era ciumenta. Percy já havia sentido na pele o quão vingativa ela podia ser quando punha na cabeça que ele havia dado bola para outra garota.

Até mesma a própria Annabeth sabia que ela podia exagerar um pouquinho, mas só bem pouquinho, quando se tratava de seu namorado.

Entretanto ninguém esperava o olhar de raiva e a força extra que Percy aplicou no golpe que destruiu a espada de Mathews Olliver, o bonito filho de Apolo, durante um treino, algumas horas depois do rapaz ter ensinado Annabeth novas técnicas de arco e flecha um pouco _perto demais_ dela para o gosto do filho da Poseidon.

**Ciumes - quem inventou isso?**

Não posso dizer que meu relacionamento com Annabeth fosse 100% maravilhoso, desde o começo eu sempre soube que seria difícil, não só por que nossos pais não se davam bem, também porque eu e ela éramos um pouco diferente. Mas de certa forma era impossível negar que nos completávamos.

Desde que começamos a namorar, o acampamento nunca foi o mesmo, agora era rotina e os campistas já estavam acostumados com as brigas constantes, xingamentos e as reconciliações.

Sorri ao lembrar da primeira briga seria nossa, eu cheguei a pensar que aquele seria o fim: passamos quase uma semana sem sequer olhar um para o outro, Nico e Groover tinham ficado loucos com aquilo. Mas nossos amigos se juntaram e armaram um plano, Clarisse liderando o chalé de Ares disse que estava cansada de 'draminha' e se juntou com as filhas de Afrodite que vibraram com a ideia de juntar o casal 'mais fofo'(eca!) do acampamento.

No final aquelas três horas que passei trancado no armário com Annabeth fez a briga valer a pena.

Outro problema do nosso relacionamento definitivamente era o ciúmes, é ciúmes da minha amizade com Rachel, ciúmes das filhas de Afrodite que me davam 'bom dia', realmente uma coisa eu digo: Annabeth é muito ciumenta.

Groover disse que isso era bom, significava que ela me amava e isso era 'cuidado' e ate que eu deveria ter também e abrir o olhos em relação a uns filhos de Hermes que na opinião dele estava olhando demais pra minha namorana durante o baile que os filhos e filhas de Apolo e Afrodite fizeram.

Mas eu não dei ouvidos ao meu amigo, Annabeth era minha e ninguém mudaria isso.

Continuei com meu pensamentos e andei em direção a arena, estava tendo aula de arco e flecha agora, eu não fazia mais essa aula, já tinha me conformado a passar o resto da vida com uma pontaria ruim.

Cheguei lá e não gostei nenhum pouco do que vi, minha namorada estava lá, ah muito bem, você deve está pensando por que eu não gostei de ver minha namorada? Na verdade eu não gostei de ver Mathews Olliver fungando na nuca da minha filha de Athena.

Então essa era a minha visão: o maldito filho de Apolo abraçando minha namorada por trás, enquanto uma mão dele ajudava a dela a segurava o arco enquanto a outra a mão do monstro segurava cintura dela.

Ele sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, e ela assentiu, ela respirou fundo e soltou a flecha, que atravessou a arena e fincou no meio do alvo ( na mosca!). Annabeth virou para ele e sorriu – não um sorriso qualquer o sorriso que ela davam somente para mim! – ele aproveitou a situação enlaçou a cintura dela e a girou no ar.

_Ah maravilha, ele tá ferrado._

Respirei fundo e fui direto para o lago.

Sabe aquela brincadeira de jogar pedra em um lago e ver ela quicando? Pois é quando você está com raiva ela não quica só afunda na primeira vez

E era isso que eu estava fazendo, descontando minha raiva em pedras em lago.

Quem aquele filho de Apolo pensa que é?

Suspirei e larguei o resto de pedras que tinha em minha mão, e voltei para arena, em alguns minutos eu tinha aula de esgrima.

Quando cheguei lá, alguns campistas me cumprimentaram, passei direto por todos, eu sei que não foi muito educado mas eu não queria saber, atravessei a arena e ví um boneco pendurado , destampei minha caneta e ví a espada se transformar, em um movimento brusco parti o boneco ao meio, é eu acho que todos perceberam que eu não estava amistoso.

Nesse momento Mathews Olliver entra na arena com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. É, agora ele vai conhecer um pouco da fúria de um filho de Poseidon.

Um filho de Hermes estava indo na direção dele, provavelmente querendo treinar com ele, ah mas isso não vai acontecer, esse cara tem que aprender uma lição.

Me aproximei do dois ,coloquei a mão no ombro do filho de Hermes, o garoto se virou e olhou para mim. Ele arregalou os olhos e sentei ele tremer um pouco

Serio? Eu estava tão assustador assim? – Ótimo

O garoto saiu da minha frente, Mathews se virou e olhou para mim.

- ah Oi Percy, quer lutar? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha

Eu não falei nada então ele considerou aquilo um sim. Levantou a espada e veio na minha direção.

Bom, posso dizer que o que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Eu basicamente olhei para ele com tanta raiva e usei uma força tão grande ao aplicar o golpe que destruiu a espada e ele caiu no chão.

Eu sorri com escarnio, me virei e saí da arena sob os olhares surpresos de todos os campistas.

Fui em direção ao meu chalé, entrei nele poucos segundos antes de uma filha de Athena curiosa.

-Percy, o que foi aquilo? – Annabeth perguntou entrando no meu chalé. Eu não sabia o quanto ela tinha visto, pra falar a verdade eu nem a tinha visto na arena depois daquela cena horrível que fui obrigado a presenciar.

- Não foi nada Annabeth – eu respondi me jogando na cama e fitando o teto

- Nada? Você destruiu a espada do Matt, e jogou ele no chão.

- Ah me desculpe se eu quebrei a espada e se machuquei seu precioso _Matt._

- Meu _o que?_ – ela questionou - Percy o que foi que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu Annabeth que eu ví vocês dois hoje na aula de arco e flecha e fique sabendo que não gostei nada de ver ele fungando no seu pescoço.

- Do que você está falando? – ela inquiriu – Percy era uma técnica nova...

- Ah é mesmo? – perguntei irônico – Me desculpe não estou a par dessa técnica de ter que segura a sua cintura.

- Percy – ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas frazidas – você está com ciúmes?

- Não Annabeth – respondi – eu só não gosto dele

- Ah tudo bem – ela deu ombros – então vou atrás do James Scotter pra me ensinar aquela técnica – ela se virou pra sair.

- Annabeth Chase – eu gritei e me sentei na cama – não ouse sair por essa porta!

Ela se virou pra mim e apontou o dedo na minha cara

- Você está com ciúmes! – ela me acusou

- SIM, EU ESTOU! – eu gritei – ESSA NOVA TECNICA É UM POUQUINHO PERTO DEMAIS PARA OS PADRÕES PERMITIDOS

- Que padrões permitidos?

- Os meus! – eu suspirei me jogando de novo na cama

Annabeth riu e rolou os olhos, andou na minha direção e sentou do meu lado na cama.

- Você fica muito fofo com ciúmes – ela riu acariciando meu rosto.

- É agora sei como se sente – eu disse já mais calmo.

- Não é nada fácil controlar – ela riu

De repente me veio na cabeça algo que o Groover tinha me dito. Me levantei da cama e Annabeth me olhou confusa.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou

- Tenho que resolver umas coisas com uns filhos de Hermes.

- O que eles fizeram?

- Groover disse que eles estavam olhando muito pra você no baile – eu disse e saí do chalé e deixei uma Annabeth rindo pra trás.

* * *

N/A: E AI? Bom eu queria pedir desculpa pra autora, eu nem pedi autorização pra postar isso! então se vc for a **Ketz,**e não gostou é só me avisar que eu tiro ok?

bom e ai?

gostaram?

é a minha primeira oneshot,então se quiserem que eu pare com essa invenção e só me falar ok?

e pelo amor de deus

deixem uma **Review **a uma pobre escritora e deixem meu dia mais feliz ( nossa pressão pscicologica hein?)

ObS: Pra quem ler " estou amando minha nova temporada no acampamento" relaxem eu vou postar o novo cap ate terça e pra quem ainda não leu, pode da uma olhadinha, é de graça! rs

bjs

RW


End file.
